The Split
by Kakamoto
Summary: What happens when a deal is made? Kyubi's charkra is split into its ying and yang forms.Naruto get's the ying form while the yang form is sealed in another newborn unknowed to anyone in the village. This is my first Fanfic so be please be honest.R&R. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto...and never will. this is my only time to state this.

In the village of the leaf, life was not great. It had started out as any other day. Shop's were open,The park's were full of families playing,and all was calm...that was till the nine tail fox came crashing the party.

In a great puff of ninja smoke the fox appeared before the gate's of the leaf village,and started to attack anything and everything it could find to destroy. Ninja after ninja was being killed off , entire clan's being wiped out by trying to stop the force of nature to no avail. One clan that was wiped out belonged to the current Hokage, Arashi Namikaze.

The strongest and greatest ninja ever to live, he was a tall man with bright blond hair,bright blue eye's,and is wearing a white trench coat with red flames framing the bottom. He was currently holding an infant boy in his arms,staring at the little bundle in his arms who was crying at the top of his lung's.

He tries to console the baby. A single tear escape's the Hokage "I'm so...so sorry Naruto I wish I could find another way to do this,but I'm afraid this is the only way to stop the fox. I hope one day you can forgive me,if not...I will understand. Thank you for the sacrifice you are giving us. You are a true hero."

At that time the third Hokage and the fourth's jounin teammate Kakashi appeared in a puff of ninja smoke behind the fourth Hokage "Report." he say's while turning around to talk to the two ninja he trusted the most with his life, and the life of his newborn son.

The third Hokage steps up "It don't look like we can stop the fox. So many have died already... Including your entire clan. I'm so sorry my friend."

"NO! My clan will live on though Naruto..And I have a way to stop the fox once and for all." Kakashi got wide eyed "You can't use that. You'll die for sure." "I know kakashi-san. What I do...I do for the sake of the village. I do need a favor from you Kakashi I need you to keep an eye on Naruto when I'm gone."

At that time the fourth reached into is coat and pulled out a scroll and hand's it to Kakashi" This is to go to my son when he complete' s the academy." Kakashi took the scroll and took a deep breath. Then he looked to his once teacher and the man he thought of as a father figure ever since his own father took his own life. "O.K. Hokage-sama... I vow to watch over Naruto with my life. I will protect your legacy so your clan will continue to live...and thank you sir...for everything you have and will do."

A tear could be seen fall from the masked jounin' s face as he turned to leave in a puff of smoke. The fourth looked to the third "I need you to come out of retirement for a bit longer old man. I'm sorry." And with that the forth flash's away in a yellow burst of light. The third just looked at the spot his friend just left and he too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

At that time the fourth appeared on top of the Hokage tower and laid his son down and started to prepare his son for the jutsu that will stop the force of nature that was the nine tailed fox. He marks both Naruto and the ground around him. When he was done he looked one last time to his sleeping son. "For what I'm about to do I'm so sorry, but there is no other way. I love you son." And with that he turned away from his son and walked to the edge of the tower.

There he bit the tip of his thumb and preformed a series of hand sign's then slammed his hand on the ground and yell's "Summoning jutsu". At that time a great plum of smoke billowed at the base of the tower. When the smoke cleared a giant toad stood. "**Arashi. Why have you summoned me**?"

"The nine tailed fox is at the gate's of the leaf and I plan on stopping him with your help my friend." "**Just tell me what you need and it's your's** " the boss toad said. "I need you to stall the fox for me for a short time while I get my jutsu ready." "**You got it friend. Let's kick some fox tail.**" And with that the great boss toad bounded away toward the nine tail fox.

At that time the fourth started a long and blinding fast set of hand sign's. On the last sign he slammed he clapped his hand's and screamed at the top of his lung's "Hakke no fujin shiki "Then the sky grew dark with the cloud's turning blood red and a bone chilling wind started to blow with a great gust. And all around the leaf village it was like time just stopped and stood still. Like the world just froze in place .

Then a figure descended from the dark cloud's. If you look at the figure...you just know when you see it... It meant you were dead.. Plain and simple. He was a tall looking man... per say. It was more bone and rotting flesh than man. It had a very old robe with a hood that hid the face of the god of death. And it reeked of death and despair. In it's boney hand was a sickle made of what looked of bones and a dark blood red blade.

It come's to a stop in front on the fourth and look's at him. "**Why have you summoned me mortal.**"

" I wish to seal the nine tail fox into my son so I...no...so that my son will protect this village by holding back the nine tailed fox with this seal. I freely give my life for my village." The shinigami look's to Arashi then to the fox who was frozen at the time fighting bunta the boss toad. " **Very well."**

The death god turn's and look's to Naruto who was awake, but he wasn't crying. In fact he looked to the shinigami and gave it the biggest grin and cooed. The fourth saw this and had to smirk a bit at the boy. "I love you Naruto..Goodbye my son."

At that time the shinigami raised his blade and pointed it to the fourth and he just slumped to the . Then the shinigami seemed to float to the fox at a high rate of speed.

When he got there he saw the boss toad disappeared in a great puff of ninja smoke. The nine tail saw the shinigami and being that he was froze in place all he could do was to snarl at him. "**What are you doing here"**?

The death god look's to the fox "**Your time in this realm has come to an end. You are to be sealed in an infant and your trail of terror end's here and now,but I was wondering something. Why are you attacking this village?**"

The fox look's to the shinigami knowing his time on earth was up "** I was summoned by a ninja who put me in a strange genjutsu** **that made me do his bidding. He made me attack this village,but enough of this...just do what you need to do, and get it over with**." The shinigami look's at the fox, and get's an idea,and just smile's at him. "**What is it? Why haven't you sealed me yet?**" the fox said .

"**I think I have an idea that may make everyone happy...how would you like to keep a bit of freedom in this realm?**" To say the least the fox was a bit taken by this. "**Go on. I'm listening" **The shinigami turns "**I am going to split your chakra into its ying and yang form. The ying will go to the fourth's son...and your yang form will go to another newborn. With your freedom come's at a price."**

At that time the fox lift's an eyebrow. "**Go on.**"

"**Each newborn will get to sign the fox contract and split unrestricted access to your chakra and healing powers. Also. Any children they have will have the same as a new bloodline.**"

The fox looks to the shinigami and just nod's "**So be it. I shall follow the rule's of summoner's for these kit's. And who knows... This might just be fun,but... who is the other newborn you wish to use?" **

The death god looked to the fox "**Not your concern. That is for me to decide. Now. It its your time to go.**" The shinigami lift's his arm and the nine tailed fox poofed in a giant cloud of smoke. With that done the death god float's to a spot on the edge of the village and find's what he is looking for.

In front of him was a damaged building. It appeared to be a flower shop. Inside he found a bleeding mother holding an infant in her arm's under some debris.

With time still froze he point's his staff to the infant and a seal forms on her little belly unseen to her mother. After he was done, he went to the door and floated back to the sky and time seemed to start again. Everyone unaware of the deal that has just took place.

Elsewhere the third Hokage and Kakashi land on the roof of the Hokage tower to a scene they will never forget. On the floor was the body of the forth Hokage and a few meter's away was Naruto laying with kanji all over the ground.

The third head's to the forth while Kakashi pick's up Naruto and head's back to the hokage's. When he get's there he find's the third closing the fourth's eyelid's. "I assume you will be back in charge hokage-sama?" "Yes. I will be resuming my duty's as Hokage" " In that case I wish to have Naruto left to my care. I have a promises to keep to my master. I will take charge of his care and training. Please hokage-sama, don't take him from me sir."

The third stood there for a few moment's and looked to kakashi's lone eye " I think that will be a great idea. I want you to move into the Namikaze compound with Naruto. You will have access to the Namikaze accounts for the care of the boy. I just hope you know what your getting into here Kakashi. If you need any help you let me know as soon as you can. Now. We have a village to get back in order. Take the boy home and get settled in. Come and see me in the morning and ill get the paperwork in order for adoption and power of attorney over the Namikaze clan. Go get some rest...You'll need it." "yes hokage-sama."

And with that Kakashi jumped toward the Namikaze clan compound. The third just watched Kakashi leave and thought to himself " Good luck Kakashi. Your going need it. Hehehe." And with that the third grabs the forth and take's him to the morgue in the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One year later...

Inoichi Yamanaka was walking toward the village hospital with his infant daughter Ino. Nothing was really wrong with her, as she was going in for a regular checkup. It was just a day after her birthday. He has given her a small birthday party at his teammate's house/restaurant.

To say his emotions was all over the board was an understatement. The reason was he was still mourning the death of the love of his life. She had died a few days after the attack of the Kyūbi. A peace of roofing had fallen on her while she was tiring to protect the day old Ino from the fox's attack's shock wave.

She had hung on long enough to make sure Inoichi had gotten Ino safely and to tell both goodbye and that she would watch over them both. Then she slipped quietly into sleep to never wake again. Inoichi would have been a lost soul had it not been for his daughter. She was his whole life now.

With his daughter around he was able to keep it together enough to take care of the two of them along with keeping the flower shop open. The shop was his wife's and he was not losing that too.

He kept a brave front in public, but it was still hard to get out. He kept seeing things that reminded him of his wife. Just like today. He saw the entrance to the hospital and almost started crying on the spot. The last time he had been here had been when his wife passed.

Gathering his thought's he carried his child in to get her checkup. He went to the window and told the nurse he was here for Ino's checkup, and the nurse took them to an exam room. There she took some information and measurement's from the infant, and then left the room to console with the doctor.

They only waited a few minutes as the doctor came in and introduced himself. He then went to Ino and looked at her chart for a few seconds, and then put it down to turn Ino so that he could scan the baby. When he put his hand over her feet it started to glow green from chakra. As he moved his hand to her stomach he saw something that should have NOT been there.

There was a seal that glowed with the chakra being used. And of all seal's it was a Shiki Fujin seal. And only two people alive now could have put this on Ino, but why? The doctor turn's to Inoichi "Master Yamanaka, I am at a loss. Your daughter seems to have the dead demon seal on her for some reason. The only people alive who can do this are the third Hokage and master Jiraiya. I think it will be best if we console the Hokage on this matter as this is way out of my league."

Inoichi just stood there with a look of shock on his face. Where the hell had that come from? A Shiki Fujin? How? When? WHY?

He came too when the doctor placed his hand on Inoichi's forearm "Did you hear me sir? We need to tell this to the Hokage. Do I have your premonition to inform him?" Inoichi looked to the doctor and nods. The doctor grabs his chart's and Inoichi grabs the child, and they walk the short trip to the Hokage tower.

When they got to the door of the office the doctor knocked. Shortly after they heard the third Hokage to enter. "Hokage-sama. I'm afraid we have a delima here I hope you can help with. It concern's Inoichi's infant here."

"And what seems to be the problem here gentleman?" At that time the doctor grab's Ino from her father and lay's her on the Hokage's desk. He then put his hand over Ino's stomach and the seal started to glow. The Hokage looked and saw it and stood quickly. He knew just what it was. He thought he was going to have a heart attack right there and there.

He just fell back into his chair and grabbed his chest. "I'm getting to old for this." He then look's to the doctor "What you've seen today is a SS class secret. Am I understood here?" Yes Hokage-sama!" You may leave then. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." The doctor nod's and leaves the office.

The Hokage look's to Inoichi "What I am about to tell you is to never leave this room."

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

"What your daughter has should be impossible, but here we are. For some reason your daughter is caring the other half of Kyūbi's chakra. The Yang form. I thought that form went into the belly of the fourth Hokage; as you know Naruto has the ying form. He has the same seal on him as well. Now as to why Ino has it is unknown to me. Let me ask you something. Where was Ino during the fox's attack?"

"She was at the Yamanaka compound with my wife. She was just a day old when the attack came. I lost my wife when she shielded Ino from some falling debris. She died the next day after the attack. I was not home as I was fighting the fox with the village."

"I see." The Hokage sat there and pondered on what to do next until he suddenly thought of something. "Inoichi. I need use of one of your clan's justu's. I need conformation as to what this is. I need you to enter Ino's mind scape and look at the seal from inside."

Inoichi was shocked at first. He has never tried his clan's justu's on an infant before. But he wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on here. "I understand Hokage-sama." He then preformed the required hand sign's. "MIND READER NO JUTSU!" He then placed his hand gentle on his daughter's tiny head.

At that time Inoichi vision went black for a moment. It then came into focus into his daughter's mind scape. He was in a hallway lined with what looked like pipes and wire conduits. The floor was a bit damp, and he could also hear what sounded like water dripping.

He started to walk down the hall and soon came to an opening. In the opening he found a very large cage with a piece of paper acting as a seal and lock. Inside the cage was a massive ball of vile red chakra twisting slowly. "This is truly the Kyūbi's chakra. But how?"

Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He walked to what looked like a large jewel on the wall. "What is this? I must tell the Hokage what I've seen here." He makes a one handed sign of the ram "KAI", and was returned to his own body.

The Hokage sees this "Report!" Inoichi then tells the fourth on what he has found. Then Inoichi gets an idea. "Hokage-sama. I have a request to make. May I enter Naruto's mind as well? It might give us another clue onto what is going on here sir."

"I agree. Wait here for a moment as I summon Kakashi and Naruto here."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Inoichi said.

The Hokage hit's a button on his desk and an Anbu appears before him. "I want Kakashi and Naruto here a.s.a.p."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" The Anbu disappears in a puff of smoke.

At the same time across town, Kakashi was changing Naruto's diaper when he saw the seal on Naruto's belly flare up for a few seconds, and then fades away. "Hmm. That was strange." Then a few minutes later he hears a knock on the door. He grabs his mask and pull's it on then went to the door.

When he opened it he saw an Anbu standing at his door "Yo. How may I help you Anbu-san?"

"You and Naruto have been summoned by the Hokage Kakashi-simpi!"

"O.K. I'll just go and grab Naruto and we'll be on our way" He then closes the door to go grab Naruto. As he dose He look's to him "I wonder what this is about. It better not be the council trying to take you away from me again."

And with that he start's to head toward the Hokage tower. On the way he kept getting glares of hatred and spite from the villager's. Upon seeing this he decided to body flicker the rest of the way to the tower, and with that he disappears in a puff of ninja smoke and leaves.

He reappears in front of the Hokage's door. When he knocked the Hokage told him to enter. Inside he finds the Hokage and Inoichi with his infant daughter. "Ahh good. Kakashi, I'm glad you made it in so soon. I have something of great importance to share with you. What we are about to discuss is a SS class secret. Am I understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" At that time the Hokage and Inoichi proceed to tell Kakashi everything that has taken place so far. Kakashi was shocked. 'What was going on here'?

"Inoichi and I have come up with a plan. We would like to have Inoichi look into Naruto's mind scape just like we did for Ino. We are hoping that there will be more clue's onto what's going on in his mind."

"I see" he looks to Naruto "Let's do it."

With that Inoichi walks to Naruto. He performs the required hand sign's "MIND READER NO JUTSU" and place's his hand on Naruto's head.

Just like with Ino he saw his vision turn to black for a second. He then started to make out a hallway just like Ino's. He started to walk and got to the open area and just like Ino's mind scape he saw the large cage with the seal. He also saw the same stone.

When he walked to the cage and saw what was inside he about had a stroke. In the cage was the largest set of eye's and teeth gleaming at him... "**Why are you here mortal?" **Inoichi heard. He knew who it was. "KYŪBI NO YŌKO"

"**The one and only. HAHAHA!** **And you are?**"

"I am Inoichi Yamanaka. My Hokage told me to come here to find out why your yang chakra is in my daughter."

"**HAHAHA! I ****see. ****So he chose your daughter huh.**"

Inoichi's eyes narrowed "Who are you talking about? What is going on here?"

The fox thinks for a minute. "**You say y****ou are of the Yamanaka clan"**

"Yes. I am the clan head."

"**Good. Go and bring your Hokage in here so that I may explain on what is going on here. We have a lot to talk about, and I only want to tell it one time and one time only! NOW LEAVE!" **

Inoichi form's the ram seal "KI" Then he opened his eyes and saw the Hokage and Kakashi.

"Report!" the Hokage said

"I have made contact with the fox." With that both the Hokage's and Kakashi's eyes went wide. "And it seems he knows what's going on. He wants me to bring you in with me to explain everything just once."

Kakashi asked "Can you take us both in?" Before Inoichi could answer the Hokage spoke up "No Kakashi. I need someone here in case something go's wrong here. We are talking about the fox here."

And Kakashi just nodded. The Hokage walked to Inoichi and looks to him. "Anytime you're ready." He started the hand signs "MIND READER NO JUTSU" He then places a hand on both the Hokage and Naruto's forehead.

When they both got their bearings they headed to the cage. When they got there they saw the fox sitting waiting for them to join him. They saw a bench and table form from out of nowhere. "**Have a seat. This could talk awhile.**"

They sit and see the fox start to shrink down to their height and what happened next they will never forgot. The fox walked between the bars. When he did the seal on the gate disappeared and a collar appeared around the fox's neck with the seal as a tag. "**Now we can talk face to face. Greetings. I know why your here and let me start in the beginni****ng. You know the story of the ten tail beast and ****its****Jinchūriki****the**** Sage of six paths?**" The both nodded

"**Good. Now when the beast was split in to the Bijūu as we know we went in to hiding, and then into ****hibernation**** like state till we woke to eat. I was**** in a cave in the mountains of fire country when a ninja whom I had met before in creating the Sharingan, Madara Uchiha...**" as his eyes narrowed.** "****Sorry. He woke me with that dreaded eye of his. He put me in some genjutsu and forced me into his bidding. He made me attack the firs****t Hokage at the ****battle of**** the valley of the end. After Madara lost he pulled me and him in another dimension to escape. There he left me there until he meet me and was bold enough to tell me everything that he has done and what he is planning on doing. Wh****at a dumbass. Anyhow. He told me he has started a group of missing ****Nin****called the Akatsuki. The goal of this group is to collect the Bijūu and resurrect the ten ****tails**** so that Madara could become ****its****Jinchūriki**** so he can have access to the Eternal Sharingan****."**

At that time the fourth stands up with his hands on the table. "WHAT! With that he could control the world. My Kami...I'm getting to old for this."

"**Wait. It gets better.**" The chibi-fox said.

The fourth just sat back down "**He told me that he was going to summon m****e to the leaf village so that he could kill three ****birds**** with one stone. He ****needs**** to have me sealed into a human host so that I could be used to ****summon**** the ten tailed beast, and take care of the man who might be able to stop ****him. ****Then to do major damage ****to the leaf at the same time. He used the fourth ****Hokage's**** greatest weakness...his loyalty to his village. He knew the fourth would give his life for the village."**The fox takes a second for the information sink in before he continued.

"**Now as for the chakra... When the Shinigami sealed me we made a deal where I would become a family summons. Your child was chosen by the death god himself. For what reason I don't know. Both kits will have healing ability's and a bloodline. It will be different for the males vs. the females."**

"**The males will have a boost in tactical ability. Plus the ability to take in any jutsu regardless of restrictions of any kekkei genkai. And it will allow him to read and understand any Fūinjutsu. He will also have access to five tales of my power unrestricted."**

"**The**** female's ability will be to u****se her Yamanaka clan's jutsu to a whole new way. True telekinesis. She will have the ability to talk completely to anyone and truly read ****people's**** minds. And without the aid of hand signs. She will have access to four of my ****tails**** of my power without restric****tions. She will also have the ability to see a cure for any ailment and have the greatest understanding of the human body. The eye will be a deep shade of blue and when activated will have a whirlpool swirl of black in the middle of the eye. Plus both ****kits**** will see through any and all genjutsu. And ****this**** ability will be passed on to ****their**** children. The name of the kekkei genkai... well that's up to the kit's to name it. HAHAHAHA! Now get out. I'm getting cranky and want a nap. So be gone!**

With that they woke and told Kakashi what happened and decided to call it a day and was to meet the next morning...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Early the next morning the Hokage was just getting to the paperwork he left last night. He was still thinking on information he got last night in the back of his mind when something caught his attention in the side of his eye.

He saw a small green toad jump in from the window. The toad then jumped on the desk and looked to the Hokage. What happened next would make most men pass out on the spot... If you haven't seen this dozens of time like the Hokage has.

The toad opened its mouth to have a human hand pop out. And it didn't stop there. When all was said and done the toad had spit out a man. And not just any other man either.

"Jiraiya. Why can't you knock like everybody else? I hate it when you do that. It still creeps me out."

Jiraiya jump's off the desk and dispels his Gamagakure no jutsu {Hiding in a toad jutsu} and looks to the Hokage and lets out a billow of a laugh. "HAHAHA. I know Sarutobi sensei. You should see your face though. Priceless. HAHAHA."

The Hokage takes a long drag off his pipe and just shakes his head.

"So, what is the big emergency here? Everything looks ok here. All the toad said you sent back was something major went on with the fox's sealing. Did something happen to Naruto during the jutsu? Is my godson ok?" Jiraiya said while sitting on the edge of the window sill.

The Hokage proceeds to fill in the Gama sage on everything he has learned so far.

Jiraiya falls off the window sill and hits the floor with a loud thud and a look of utter disbelief on his face. He just sat there for a few minutes to compose himself. He then gets an idea and stands quickly. He walk's to the middle of the room and preforms a set of hand seals and yell's "SUMMONING NO JUTSU: GETOTORA" and the scroll toad appeared in a puff of smoke.

"How may I help you master Jiraiya" the toad said.

Jiraiya looked to the summon. "I need to check the key Getotora-sama"

The toad looked like he was half toad and half scroll. Jiraiya took the edge of the scroll and pulled it open to revival seals and a lot of writing and inscriptions. The Toad sage looked and saw there were not one but two keys on the scroll. "It seems you were right. There is a pair of keys on here. What in Kami's name is going on here?"

"There is something else I need to bring to your attention. The fox also said Madara Uchiha is still alive and was the one who summoned the fox. He planned on Arashi giving up his life to save the village. He also plans on using the Bijou to gain the Eternal Sharingan. He is also starting an organization of missing ninja to hunt down all Jinchūriki so he may raise the ten tailed beast. It will be up to you and your spy network to keep tabs on this group. They call themselves the Akatsuki. They wear black cloaks with red clouds on them, and ware large straw hats with a piece of paper on the brim."

"My network has already picked up on them. I believe I've picked up on two of them already. I'm still working a few leads. I'll keep you posted with my toads." Jiraiya said while dispelling the toad.

The buzzer went off on the Hokage desk. The Hokage presses a bottom "Yes?" "Inoichi and Kakashi have brought the children back for their appointment sir." "Ok send them in please."

The door opened and Kakashi carrying Naruto followed by Inoichi. "Please. Have a seat. We have a lot to discuss here today gentleman..."

For the next hour the ninja talk about all they have learned so far to fill in any question's anyone had. It was during that time Jiraiya thought of something and started to laugh a little.

The Hokage takes a puff from his pipe. "What is so funny"?

"Well, if the kids are going to be trained, let's do it right. I can think of a ninja that can help with Ino's medical training. And she could help both kids' training. Problem is trying to get her here."

The Hokage felt a headache coming on. "I assume you're talking about Tsunade." Jiraiya just nods. "I agree with you. Can you find her Jiraiya?" Again he nods. Then the Hokage grabbed a scroll and wrote something on it then rolled it up. Sealed it and handed to Jiraiya. "Give this to her and she will return with you."

"What are you up to old man"? Jiraiya said.

The Hokage takes another drag from his pipe "What I'm about to tell you gentleman is a SS class secret that I only just found out. I found something in the medical reports on Naruto. It seems he has another living relative. It seems he has a grandmother. Tsunade."

Jiraiya looks harshly at the Hokage. "I thought her son died shortly after birth!"

"It seems there was a switch up at the hospital. The child that died wasn't hers. Arashi was her son. I just put all that in the scroll I just gave you. You are to fill her in on the rest when you see her."

"I will take my leave and bring her back" and jumps out the window.

The Hokage look's to the other two ninja sitting down who looked completely shocked on what they just heard. "Now, I have another request of you gentleman. Inoichi, I understand you and Ino are living alone above your shop?" Inoichi nods "I would like you and Ino to move into the Namikaze compound with Kakashi and Naruto. You can hire some help for the shop. I want you at the compound to help with the training. That way nether child will grow up alone."

"I agree Hokage-sama. My I request a D class mission to help move us and get settled in?"

The Hokage nods and grabs a mission scroll and writes down the information then hands it to Inoichi "Give this to receptionist on your way out and tell her it is a priority mission. Kakashi, why don't you show Inoichi where he will be living now? If I have anything turn up I will send for you at once. Good day gentleman."

With that the ninja take the kid's and leave the tower and head to the compound. When they get to the gate Kakashi speaks up "Now this compound is protected by a barrier. The only way in or out is though this gate. To open it requires a blood seal. I need to add you and Ino to the seal." He then bites his thumb and preforms a set of one handed sign's and presses his thumb on a glass panel. "Ok. I need you press yours and Ino's blood print on this panel."

Inoichi bit his thumb and pressed it to the panel and it flashed green. He took out a kunai and pricked Ino's thumb and pressed it to the panel. It flashed green again."

"Ok. Now that is out of the way let's get you squared away." When they walked past the gate it shut itself.

What Inoichi saw took his breath. There was several buildings scattered around but the main building was at the end of the path from the gate. It was much like the Hyūga compound. It was in a U shape. The ends were what looked to be the bedrooms, and a large courtyard between the ends. The middle part was the living area.

Inside the main entrance was a greeting area. Through there was the library. In it were thousands of books and scrolls with tables scattered around with lamps. There was a door in the middle of all four walls. To the right was the clan armory full of weapons of all kinds. To the left was what looked like the clan medical clinic? The back door led to the dining hall and kitchen.

Outside to the right of the main building was a private hot spring and recreation room with a small kitchen, bathroom and different games inside like pool, ping pong, go, shoji, and a card table.

A little ways behind there was a blacksmith shop with a path back to the armory.

Behind the house was a large lake with a pier going to the middle of the lake, and a thick forest beyond that.

To the left of the house was a massive training area with all elements built into it. There was desert, forest, water, and rocky hills mixed in different areas.

After Kakashi gives them the grand tour he bids them goodnight. Then takes Naruto and turns in for the night. Inoichi takes Ino and himself to their room he chose and he too turned in for the night. He has a long day tomorrow moving everything he will need from his old house. Plus he will need to hire someone to help out the flower shop because he had a feeling that he wouldn't get much time there anymore.

Back at the Hokage tower the Hokage was sitting at his desk where he has been eversince the meeting this morning. He was mulling over the information he had trying to think of the next move. Taking a drag from his pipe he looked to the wall and his aged eyes fell on the photo of Minato on the day he was made Hokage. "What now my friend? It seems your son won't go thought this alone like you feared."

Then an idea struck him. If this was to work it could change the balance back in their favor. But if he was to even try it he would need to fill in a few missing pieces. "Thank you old friend. I think we shall just give Naruto and Ino some help."

He then grabs a scroll out of one of the desk drawer a starts to write on it. When he gets done he seals it with his personal seal and summoned an Anbu agent. He hands the Anbu the scroll. "This is a priority one message. Send it on the fastest hawk we got" "Yes sir. At once" The Anbu fades back into the shadows where he came from to send the message.

Twelve hours later the hawk lands on the window sill of looked like a tool shed. A leaf Anbu walks up to the hawk and took the scroll and saw that it had the Hokage's personal seal on it. The Anbu looked over the scroll and rolled it back up and stuck it in her vest pocket. She couldn't believe what her order was. She was really getting to go back home.

She turns and walks to a little girl that seems she has had better days...a better life was more like it. Poor kid, she was left out here to fend for herself. How could one of the leaf's own do something like this to one of his fellow countryman? "Well it looks like we get to leave the land of sea behind us and go back home. How's that sound...Anko-chan?"

A broken looking child eyes light up with a bit more life. "That sounds like a plan Anbu-san."

When they got back to the village they went to report to the Hokage right away. When they got to the door the Anbu knocked. "Enter" the Hokage said.

The Hokage gave a big smile when they entered the room "Anko. I was so worried about you. Are you ok?" The Hokage said while he hugged the child. Anko just froze in place. She was not use to this kind of treatment. It kind of made her a bit uncomfortable. The Hokage saw this and let her go "I'm sorry about that little one. I was just really worried about you. Now, I need to have a word with the Anbu here for just a minute. If you could wait outside for her, she will take you to the hospital to get checked out. We will talk more tomorrow when you can get some rest. Take care till then.

When she shut the door the Hokage sits back in his seat and pulls out his pipe.

"Reporting as order sir" the Anbu said.

"At ease. Good job on finding her so quickly. I still don't want to believe what my former student did to her." the Anbu shook her head "I don't think she would have survived if you had sent anyone else to get her. It took all my medical knowledge just to save her. He has given her the cursed seal of heaven."

"I see. I will have it checked out. Now, as for you, I am demoting you from the Anbu core. It is time to come home. I have a problem that I think you would help fix."

The Hokage tells her all that he knows about Naruto and Ino. "I think I see where you're going and I think it is a great idea. I'll do whatever you need Hokage-sama."

The Hokage laughs a bit. "Thank you. I know I can count on you. I always have. Ohh. And welcome home...Rin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

6 months later...

Life at the compound was changing almost daily. It had got a lot more interesting with the addition of two more residence. The place was full of life and never dull. Take the scene playing out now.

Kakashi and Inoichi were in the kitchen feeding the kids. At the stove cooking some eggs and bacon for the adults was Kakashi's old team mate Rin. Beside her was Anko pulling out a carton of dango. Anko takes her food back to the table she had been sitting at and pulled out a scroll and read while she ate.

Kakashi finished feeding Naruto and put him in the playpen then heads back to the table so he could eat his breakfast that Rin cooked for him. He pulled down his mask and ate his meal. He looked to Rin who was fixing Inoichi's plate. Kakashi couldn't believe how much joy his heart has now. Not only did he have Naruto. He also had Rin back. She had filled a void he didn't even know was still there. They had hit it off right away. If both ninja was in the village they were inseparable. Both were madly in love with each other. The day she came back was one of the greatest days of his life.

**[ FLASHBACK ]**

It had been a week removed from that meeting with the Hokage. He was at the memorial stone having a silent conversation with Obito. He would talk to him for hours if he had the time. But taking care of Naruto took a lot of his time along with missions and keeping up with his training. But he wouldn't change any of it.

He soon felt someone appear behind him. He turns and finds an Anbu agent standing there.

"Hello Anbu-san. How my I help you today?"

"I am here to give you this scroll from the Hokage." Kakashi takes and looks to the scroll. On it was the details on what has happened to Anko and the Hokage wants to keep her at the compound for her safety. Also; this Anbu will move in with her to help her readjust back in the leaf.

"So Anbu-san. I see you will be demoted back to the ninja core."

"Yes. I have chosen Anko-chan as my apprentice. The Hokage thinks that the two of us will be of some help to you with your... situation."

"And how can you help me?" The anbu then takes off her mask to revile Rin. Then Kakashi did what any harden ninja would do when they see there presumed dead team mate stand in front of them...pass out on the spot.

**[ END FLASHBACK ]**

After the kids got put down for their nap the ninja were in the library were discussing the training everyone was planning for the kids when the buzzer at the gates went off. Kakashi went to see who it was. When he got there he saw an Anbu standing there. "How may I help you Anbu-san"

"The Hokage wishes to see you, Inoichi, Rin as soon as you can."

Kakashi smiles behind his mask and says "Thank you. Let him know we will be on our way."

With that the Anbu left and Kakashi went back inside and told everyone about the meeting. Anko agreed to stay and watch the kids. She has grown quite fond of the kids. Besides, she said she still had a carton of dango left in the kitchen calling her name.

The ninja then headed to the Hokage tower. When they got there the Hokage's office was full of people. And not just any people.

In the room were Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, Shukaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Hiashi Hyūga, Tsume Inuzuka, Fugaka Uchiha, and Shibi Aburame.

Once everyone got in the Hokage stood and spoke. "Thank you all for coming in at such short notice. I have called you all here to talk about part B section four of the village charter. And as such, I will be activating the war clause and taking full control of the village and dissolving the current council and appointing a war council. I am afraid another great ninja war is on the horizon."

Everyone in the room had a look of shock on their face. War. Again? Will this never end?

"What country are we fighting lord Hokage?" Fugaka said

"What I am about to tell you all is a SS class secret. Let me start at the beginning."

The Hokage proceeded to tell everyone about the Kyūbi, and Madara forming the Akatsuki and what their plans on capture all the Jinchūriki.

"Fugaka, He was planning on framing the Uchiha clan for the Kyūbi's attack. In doing so he tried to turn your clan against the village and start a civil war."

Needless to say the Uchiha was pissed. "How is he even alive?"

"I do not know, but that is not the worst part. He wants to use the biju's powers to revive the Eternal Sharingan. Also I just got some disturbing news from Jiraiya that there is two new members."

The normally stoic ninja just sat down in shock. With that jutsu he could rule the world. He was speechless.

The Hokage took a drag from his pipe and sat back down. " As first act of the new war powers is to change the way we are doing a few things around here. Naruto and Ino will not go through this alone. To counter this growing threat we will fight fire with fire...per say. We will start and train our own group. This team will use the Leaf's greatest weapon...The will of fire. The next generation will become one super team after they graduate from the academy. They will train together under the cover of the Namikaze compound. There the training can go on in secret. There is plenty of room there for all we need. The team will serve several functions. One is to eliminate the Akatsuki and another is too providing Naruto and Ino more protection. Many of you will be playing different roles in the training."

At that time the intercom buzzed in on the desk "Lord Hokage. Master Jiraiya is here to see you sir."

"Please send him in." When the door opened everyone saw that master Jiraiya was not alone. Walking in behind him was someone who some of the ninja would have thought they would never have seen in this village again. It was no other that Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune carrying a small pig in her arms. And the look on Tsunade's face looked like she was pissed. Very pissed.

"WHERE IS MY GRANDSON OLD MAN?" the blond screams.

The Hokage looked to her "Welcome home lady's. I'm glad you both made it back safely. We have much to discuss here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Three years later...

It was early in the morning and Tsunade reading a scroll from the hospital while having some coffee and toast when she saw her assistant Shizune walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning Shizune. Are you ready for the big day?" As today was the day that Shizune was to start teaching medical ninjutsu at the academy.

"Yes master. It's time to implement your idea of medical ninja with each team. This is going to save so many lives. Though I still think it should be you teaching."

"I have told you before, me and the old man has complete faith in your training. Besides, I want to get the hospital running like it needs to be. I'm also going to help training the kids here."

"Yes master. I will do you proud."

"I know you will. I'm already very proud of you Shizune. I know you will be a great teacher. I know because I'm the one that trained you, you know."

At that time Inoichi and Ino walk into the kitchen. Inoichi sees the pair up already "Good morning ladies."

"Good morning Inoichi" both ladies' said at the same time.

"I'm glad you're here Inoichi. I needed to ask you a question. I've just read the report on your visit into the kid's minds, and I was interested in the jewel you saw in the kid's mindscape. I think I have an idea on what it is. So I was wondering if you could take me into Ino's mindscape so I may take a look for myself."

"I don't see why not. I'll set up in the compound hospital after breakfast."

"That sounds good. I'll go find Kakashi and Naruto so I can examine his mindscape as well."

"Sounds like a plan. Till then Tsunade-sama"

At that point Tsunade got up and started to walk to Kakashi's and Naruto's room. When she got there she knocked on the door and Kakashi answered.

"Hello Tsunade-sama. How are you this morning?"

"I'm great. Thank you for asking. I am here to ask if you could bring Naruto to the compound hospital."

"Is everything ok Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes. I just read the report on the kid's mindscape, and I wanted to have a look for myself. Mainly the stones Inoichi saw. He will set up after breakfast in the compound hospital after breakfast. I have a theory about the stones, but I want to see them before I make any conclusions. If you could meet me there that would be wonderful."

"I'll see you there then." Kakashi bows.

About an hour later everyone meet at the compound hospital and got the prep work done for Inoichi's jutsu as he explained on how it worked.

"Ok. I need you sit next to Ino so I can bridge the gap and bring you in."

Tsunade took the chair next to Ino's. "I'm ready whenever you are"

Inoichi started a set of hand signs and then put a hand on Ino's And Tsunade's foreheads "MIND READER NO JUTSU."

Tsunade saw her vision go black for a few seconds then she saw the outline of what looked like a tunnel. After a few moments she could see clearly. She saw what she read about. It appeared she was in what looked like a tunnel with a few inches of water on the floor. She saw pipes and cables along the walls. She started to wonder if she was alone. "Inoichi, you in here yet?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama. I'm right behind you."

"Ahh. There you are. Could you show me where the jewel is?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama. This way please." He then started walking down the hallway till they got to a large room. Inside the room Tsunade saw the cage with the massive ball of Kyūbi's chakra. She could feel the power of the chakra and it almost overwhelmed her. Inoichi seeing this placed his hand on Tsunade's shoulder. "Tsunade-sama. You ok?"

" Yes. I'll be ok. If you could lead me to the stone please"

"It is right over there Tsunade-sama" He points to the stone on the other side of the room and starts walking toward it. When they get there she starts to examine the stone. After about ten minutes she looks confused about something.

"Is everything ok Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes. I think I know what this is, but I want to see Naruto's as well before I say anything else. Also I have a few questions for the fox, if he will talk to me that is. "

"Yes ma'am." And Inoichi stopped the jutsu and helps Ino off the chair he looks to the other blond in the room. "Naruto. Could you sit in the chair Ino got out of please?"

"Yes Inoichi-sama" He then sits in the chair "Now Naruto, This won't hurt a bit. You won't even know were there. Just relax and be super still. Ok?"

"Ok Inoichi-sama"

Inoichi starts the hand sign's and lay's his hands on their foreheads. "MIND READER NO JUTSU"

Once again Tsunade saw the same tunnel. When Inoichi showed up they both walk toward the cage. When they got there the site Tsunade saw will be forever burned into her mind. There behind the cage was the great Kyūbi no Yoko.

"**What do you want mortal's**" the great fox bellowed.

"I came to inspect these jewels and to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"**I was wondering when someone would ask about those. HAHAHA."**

"I have an idea on what they are, but could you enlighten us on them Kyūbi-sama?"

The fox gives Tsunade a huge Cheshire grin. **"Those are a gift from Kami-sama herself. Those stones will give both ****kits'**** telepathic commutation with each other over any range and it als****o gives them immunity to any and all genjutsu. All without having to use any chakra. . She gave them this ability because of ****Madera's****cursed**** eyes. And to protect from that dreaded ****Mangekyō Sharingan**** and ****Tsukuyomi."**

"I see. I thought it was for telepathy, but the immunity is quite shocking, but handy none the less. When will the stones be unlocked?"

"**HAHAHA. I just unlocked them. HAHAHA. The kits are kind of freaking out now. You may want to help them out. Besides...I want a nap. So be gone."**

"Yes. Thank you Kyūbi**-**sama. We will be on our way."

And with that they exit Naruto's mindscape to see both kid's just staring at each other with a look of fright.

Kakashi seeing this got a little concerned "What happened in there. The kids shot up and started to stare at each other"

Tsunade and Inoichi explained everything they have learned. After about two hours the kids have learned to control their ability. They were told to never tell anyone about their gifts. It was to be kept as an S class secret.

Tsunade looked to the kids who was now testing out there new ability and spoke up "I am going to the Hokage tower and fill in the old man. Inoichi-sama, could you come with me. Kakashi could you take the kid out for a while. You could take them to the park and try to make some new friends."

Kakashi smile's under his mask. "I think that is a great idea. What do you think kids? You want to go to the park to play and make some new friends?"

Naruto looks to Ino and grabs her hand and starts to walk to the gate with a look of joy on their face.

Kakashi chases after them. "I'll see you two when you get back from Hokage-sama's."

When the trio gets to the park Kakashi sits on a bench and pulls out his newest volume of the Icha Icha series and starts to giggle like a school girl.

After playing hide and go seek for about a few hours the kids saw a hill and raced up to see who got there first. Ino beat Naruto by a hair. Naruto was not happy about it ether. "No fair. You tripped me."

Ino started laughing. "Your just mad cause I thought of it first and you know it."

At that point Naruto started pouting because he knew she was right "Whatever."

At that time they heard what sounded like a little girl crying. They went to investigate where the crying was coming from.

When they got there they saw a large girl with short brown hair sitting on top of another girl who was not happy about her current situation. The large girl was bullying the much smaller girl. She was taunting the poor girl. "What's the matter billboard brow? Are you scared? I told you to stay off my hill, didn't I?"

Seeing this made Naruto and Ino a bit upset. They spoke to each other with their new ability and form a plan to save the poor girl. They quietly sneak over to large girl and together they use the training they've gotten to wipe the floor with her. When it was over the large girl lay on the ground pinned by Naruto when Ino leans over her ear and whisper's something in her ear. When she was done the large girl jumps up and runs away as fast as she can move given her current state of health.

Ino turns to the little girl and helps her up. "You don't have to worry about her anymore. She isn't going to bother you anymore. By the way, I'm Ino and this is my best friend Naruto."

Naruto looks to her "You hurt anywhere?"

The girl looks to her rescuers "I'm fine. Thanks to you two. Thank you so much. I thought I was going to be beat for sure. Thank you again. I am so grateful helped me. Is there any way I can repay you?"

"It's all good. What is your name by the way" Naruto said while we scratches the back of his head.

"Ohh I'm so sorry. My name is Sakura Haruno."

Ino smiles at her name. "I love that name. I love Sakura flowers. My dad owns the florist shop in town so I see a lot of different flowers, but the Sakura flower is my favorite of all time."

"So Sakura, Why was that girl sitting on you anyway?" Naruto said

"I came up here to pick some wild flowers that are only found on top of this hill. She came behind me and pushed me to the ground and sat on me to keep me from getting away. Her name is Ami, and she has been picking on me for a while now because of my large forehead." she said while looking down at the ground.

Ino puts a finger on Sakura's chin and lifts her head so she is looking at her face to face. "You don't have to worry about her anymore. And if someone else picks on you, you come find me or Naruto and we will take care of you. As a matter of fact we are going to show you how to defend yourself... If you want to that is."

"I would love that, but why are you helping me?"

"That's what friends are for." Both blonds said in unison.

Sakura looked shocked. "You want to be my friend?"

Naruto grin's at Sakura "You betcha."

During this whole exchange Sakura's mom watched in wonder. She saw her daughter in trouble and was about to step in when she saw the two blonds helping her. She saw and heard everything and was happy that she had some friends now. She knew who and what Naruto was because she was clan head and she was on the war council. She was at first going to pry her daughter away from what she thought was the demon reincarnate himself, but after she saw how sweet and caring he was quickly changed her mind. This was just a little boy with such a large burden to carry.

As much as she wanted to she could not hold any malice toward him. Her husband had died during the Kyūbi's attack and she wanted to blame the boy but she found she couldn't do it.

At that time a hand belonging to Kakashi rested on her shoulder. "Something else, Aren't they?"

"Yes they are. How did they do that? They worked in perfect unison against that bully. It was like they could read each other's minds. They must share some bond with each other."

"Hahaha. Something like that. Well I need to head back home. You take care of yourself Ms. Haruno."

"You too Kakashi-sama. And if you would like the kids to play together some more tomorrow just let me know."

"I think they would love that. Till then, good day ma'am."

And with that Kakashi went to the kids and told them to say goodbye to Sakura. That it was time to head back home.

"You all can play again tomorrow, but it's getting late and we need to head home."

Everyone said goodbye to each other and went back home.

Back at the Hokage tower, The Hokage saw the whole exchange in the viewing globe and a smile was seen on his face.

"Looks like your son has your gift of making friends with just about anyone like you did and is protective of his friends like you were Minato. He would make you a very proud dad."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

One year later...

The ever stoic Hokage sat at his desk looking at a scroll that contained the names of the new academy

Students. This year's class is going to be the strongest the leaf has seen ever. This class will mark the start of the plan the Hokage has dubbed "team will of fire".

Naruto and Ino's generation is full of potential heavy hitters. Most of the group is in line to become head of their clan's. This class of students will be the most important group of kid's to probably ever come out of the academy.

The Hokage looked to the clock on the wall and wanted to leave. He had ordered a meeting of the teaching staff to talk to the teachers and explain what is expected of them. The Hokage hope that this plan will work because he didn't have any better ideas.

He had gotten word from Jiraiya messenger toad that the Akatsuki has added another member in its mix. Other than Madara no one knew the names of the other members. All he knew was that any member would be at least an S class missing Nin, if not stronger.

Another problem the Hokage had been his former student Orochimaru. He has heard rumors that his fallen student was amassing enough ninjas to start another hidden village. Whatever he was planning the Hokage knew it would be nothing but trouble for the leaf village. The Hokage has never met anyone more vile and evil than that man. "I'll just have to worry about that later. I need to get to the academy." he said to himself.

The aging Hokage stood from his desk and walked out his office and told his secretary he would be at the academy. He decided to walk there so he could mingle with the village population. He loved taking walks just talking to everyone. It helped him feel connected to life, and it helped when he would get bogged down with paperwork to clear his mind. He has made a many of important decisions while taken a stroll down the streets of Konoha.

When he got to the academy he walked in and went to the classroom where everyone was to meet. He entered the room to see everyone had showed and flared his chakra to call every ones attention.

He walked to the center of the room and saw all eyes on him. "Thank you everyone for being here today. I won't be long so let me start off by saying that this year's students will be stronger, faster, and smarter than any other class that has come out of this academy. They will get that way because of all of you here. You all will be the start of a plan that will be the most important thing this village has ever done. You all have been briefed and you know what we are fighting. These kids we are training will face the toughest enemy we have ever faced. Tomorrow we will start a new phase of the plan and we cannot, and must not fail these kids because we cannot survive if we do not. I have thought long and hard about this, and I believe this to the best course of action we have. Now on another note I need to talk about Naruto. I want it to be known that if anyone here holds any malice toward him and I find you have acted on it... believe me. Your punishment will be most unpleasant. This is your first and last warning." he said giving off a short but massive wave KI.

"Now let me know if you will need anything. One final item; there will be other Jonin and sanin to join you from time to time to assist in training. And we will start incorporating the Mednin's in the training as well. I believe Shizūne will start that class. Now I say again. This plan is the most important thing this village will ever do. Each of you knows what needs to be done so I will leave you to it. Good day...and good luck."

The Hokage turns and walks out of the room and heads back to the Hokage tower. When he gets there he sees the new pile of paperwork sitting on his desk and thinks "Just one fire jutsu would take care of that pile... ooh well." He takes a seat and pulls out his pipe and lights it when a knock at the door grabs his attention. "Enter"

The door opens and the head of the Hyūga clan Hiashi Hyūga walks in.

"Ahh master Hyūga. How may I help you today?"

"Lord Hokage There is something I wanted to discuss with you today."

"Ohh; and what is it you would like to talk about today lord Hyūga?"

"I am here to give your answer on my clan's involvement on your plan to save the village. I am here to tell you that I and elders have agreed to lend you any support you may need. We at the Hyūga clan owe the Namikaze much and that includes Naruto. We will protect him until there is no Hyūga left to watch over him. I as clan head hereby declare clan protection status over Naruto. The Hyūga will do everything in their power to protect young Naruto. His father was my teammate and best friend and I owe him my life. So I am here to vow that the Hyūga clan is behind you one hundred percent and is at your and Naruto's disposable."

"I see. That is certainly good news. This will be most helpful in the plan. Thank you very much lord Hyūga. I will inform everyone on the good news."

"I shall take my leave then, as I know you are a busy man. So I will take no more of your time. Good day lord Hokage." The elder Hyūga stood and bowed, and turned to leave the office.

The Hokage thinks of young Uzumaki and gives a light chuckle. "Well Naruto, It seems that your life will be interesting to say the least. I just hope all the help the leaf can give will be enough for you my boy. For all of us."

_The next day _

Naruto lay in his bed dreaming of his most favorite thing in the world... Raman. The food of the god's. Nothing else came close to the bowl of bliss. And at this time, Naruto was dreaming he had just received a bowl of the most awesome looking Raman he had ever seen. Just as he was about to take his first bite he was awoken with an ice cold water balloon to the face. He shot straight up out of bed with a great gulp of air and his eyes wide open.

"Wh..wh...whattttttt. WHAT WAS THAT FOR! WHO DID THAT!" He then heard someone laughing like mad just outside his door.

He was pissed. That had been the best dream a man can have and someone was going to pay.

The soaked blond walked to his bedroom door and slid it open and found Ino lying on the ground clutching her stomach. She was beet red in the face with tears streaming out her eyes and looked like she was fighting for a breath of air. After a long, loud gulp of air she continued to laugh at the top of her lungs. "HAHAHAHAHA... YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE...HAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head to think to him-self. 'My Kami... This girl is really driving me mad.' He steadied himself and calmly walked over to the one person that got under his skin. He didn't know why. He could handle anyone treating him like crap. He had taken it from the villagers as long as he could remember, but Ino treated him like crap... in a different way. Unlike most people here, Ino liked Naruto. She would pick on him in a playful way, but that didn't mean she couldn't be cunning with the pranks she would pull on him. In return Naruto would go out of his way to pay her back, thus the cycle would play out over and over to the dismay of the rest of the residents of the compound. The two blonds was the making of many headaches for the adults.

When he got to her he waited for her to stop laughing. When she did he bent over her dripping water off his hair starring at her with a pissed off look in his eyes. "Why did you wake me like that? I could have had a heart-attack."

"Daddy told me to wake you up to get ready for our first day of the ninja academy. I tried for ten minutes to get you up, but all you would do was moan about Raman and turn back over so I took drastic measures. Not my fault you wouldn't get up, but the look on your face was priceless though." she said while she stood back up and dusted off. "Besides we told Hinata we would meet her at her compound on our way to class. I refuse to let Kakashi-san's habits rub off on to you. I will NOT be late because of you so move it." With that she turned and walked away and left a pissed off looking Naruto standing there.

He then turned and went to his room and got his things for a quick shower to cool off before he would eat breakfast.

When he was done he got dressed and headed to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat. He found everyone at the table already eating. "Good morning everyone."

Sitting at the table was Kakashi, Rin, Inoichi, Tsūnade, and Shizūne with Ton Ton at her feet, Anko, and Ino. He took the empty chair next to Ino. She handed him a plate with eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit. "Here. I know I put you behind so I fixed your plate for you to make up for that. I say we call a truce for today. We need to eat and meet Hinata."

"Ok Ino. I call truce, Shūe-niichan. Are you still walking us to class? If so we need to stop by Hinata's and pick her up on our way."

"Ino has already told me, so it's cool. I'm going to get my stuff and meet you at the gate in ten minutes, Ok?" Naruto and Ino both nodded and finished eating.

When Naruto got up Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder "I am very proud of you Naruto. Do me a favor... give them hell." he said with his single eye looking like a mini-smile. Then his smile turned to a frown when his "Better" half punched him in the arm and he fell to the floor with a loud band and left a small crater in the kitchen floor. Rin then snuck in behind Naruto and whispered into his ear "I too am proud of you...but if you listen to him... you will get the same... love ya." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Naruto let go a breath he didn't know he was holding and walked to the gate to meet the others. He shook his head and gave a heavy sigh "I live in a home full of crazy woman."

Naruto found the two lady's waiting for him at the gate. The trio walked the short distance to the Hyūga compound and found Hinata with her father standing next to her waiting in front of their compound's gate. Ino was the first to reach them. "Hello there Hinata, lord Hyūga." Shizūne said while bowing to the elder Hyūga leader and his daughter. "You ready for your start in the academy Hinata?"

"Yes Shizūne-sama." the little pale eyed princess said in a hushed tone.

"Today I am Shizūne-sensei as I am going to start teaching the medical ninjutsu class. I hope to see you there. Your clan training makes you ideal for being a mednin because of your chakra control. Good luck this year." Shizūne then looks to the older Hyūga "We will be on our way. Good-day lord Hyūga. Let's go children." With that everyone headed to the academy.

On the way Naruto was walking backwards talking to the girls about the academy when he mistakenly bumped into a villager. The villager saw the whisker marks and saw it was the 'Demon child' and began to scream to Naruto that he needed to know his place and to learn some manners. The villager was about to backhand him when his hand was stopped inches away from Naruto's cheek by someone who seemed to crush the villager's wrist. The villager screamed in pain and fell to his knees. The villager looked up saw it was the Hokage that held his wrist shaking in anger looking very...VERY pissed.

"What is the meaning of this? How DARE YOU lay a hand to a child? You will pay dearly for this. ANBU! Take this villager to Ibiki for a... a one on one meeting at once." A member of Anbu rose out of the ground like a ghost. Grad the villager's shoulder and both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Hokage took a deep breath, and turned too looked at the group. "I am sorry about that. It seems that some people have a very nasty attitude and have no place in society. Is everyone ok?"

Naruto gave a big grin and scratched the back of his head. "Hehehe... were ok jiji. Thanks for stopping them."

The Hokage tousled Naruto's hair and gave a small chuckle. "You all best be on your way if you are to make it to class on time. Ohh and Congratulations on your first day of class everyone. Good day." The Hokage turned and folded his hands behind his back, and continued on with his morning stroll about the village. Then the rest of the group rushed to the academy just as class was about to start.

"Ok kids, this is where we split. I will see some of you later today for your mednin arts class." Shizūne said to the trio.

"Ok Shizūne-sensei." The three said in unison. Then Naruto turns to the two girls and pulls out a slip of paper from his pocket looks to it "It says we need to meet in room two-o-one." The girls nod and they head toward there new class room.

When they find the door the kids take one last look to each other and enter the room. Inside was a desk in front of a half bowl shape classroom. There was other kids already seated so the trio headed to the very back of the class and sat next to each other. Naruto was in the middle with Ino to his right and Hinata to his left.

After about five more minuets the bell rang and a few kids bolted in the last second and took their seats. When the bell stopped a puff of ninja smoke billowed in front of the desk. When the smoke cleared there were two people in front of the room. On was a leaf Chūnin who had his hair tied in a ponytail and had a scar across his nose. The other was the Hokage himself.

The Chūnin stepped forward and spoke to the class "Welcome students. I am Umino Iruka. I will be your main instructor here, but you will have many other instructors as well. I will now turn the class over to the Hokage who has a few things he wishes to discuss with you all. Lord Hokage."

Iruka takes a step back and the Hokage takes one forward. "Good-morning everyone, I wanted to be here to welcome you all here and to thank you." he said as he bowed to the class. This shocked everyone including Iruka.

"I want to thank you for your service to this village." he said while standing back up. "You all are the future of this village and with your training you will become the holders of the will of fire. You all will quickly learn the secret to this village's strength. And that secret is team work. We leave no man behind. A wise man once told me ' those who don't fallow orders are trash, but those who leave a man behind are worse than trash.' Remember this. It is easier to watch over your teammates shoulder than it is to look over your own. I will be blunt here. This generation is going to face a great threat in the future. There will be great risks involved with this so if there is anyone who thinks this is not what they want to do leave this class now. Because once you start down this path there may be no turning back. The risk I will not go into until after you graduate from the academy. This class will take a little longer than past classes just because we want to train you all to your most potential. We are also starting some new training this year as well. Like the mednin training course among others. You will get your training schedules during this class today. This group will become one team dubbed ' Team Will of Fire '. The team will also include sub-teams as well. You will learn the art of war as well as the art of peace and healing. Some of your teachers will be Chūnin, Jonin, clan heads, as well as two of the three sanin. Training will be interlaced with each other. There will be group training as well as individual training. Good luck, and remember to watch over each other. I will now take my leave and turn over the class back to Iruka." The Hokage then disappears in a swirl of leaves.

"Ok class. When I call your name I want you to walk over here and pick up your new books and ninja gear. This will include a set of chakra weight seals. You will also get your training schedule. Then let's begin..."


End file.
